The present invention relates to a high pressure, flexible, self-supportive piping assembly allowing convenient placement and directing of a nozzle or diffuser connected to one end of the assembly.
Household showers typically include a shower head mounted from a rigid supply conduit by a ball and socket arrangement to allow the shower to be selectively directed. Other types of shower heads are connected to a flexible conduit which is not self-supporting, although the head is held in the hand to selectively direct the shower spray. As such, conventional shower heads are often difficult to use by persons with limited mobility or with limited use or dexterity of the hands.